The Other Sister
by Chuchu
Summary: The sisters help a mysterious man who claims that he can bring Prue back. Paige wrestles with the fact that she might not have a place with her sisters if Prue is alive. Intended to be 6th season opener so it will be different from what actually happened.
1. Teaser

**_DISCLAIMER: I have no contact with any of the cast or crew of Charmed. This story is of my own making. _**

**_Author's Notes: This is the "season premiere" of my fictional sixth season. It takes into account all of the events that happened in the previous five seasons. However, because I started this before the sixth season began, my portrayal of some of the characters and the events that happen are different from the actual show. If you want to see what happens after this story, read my next story "A Charmed Wedding". As I plan to write a whole season of "episodes", you will probably want to read more than one of my works to completely understand it all. I will, however, have a brief outline of past relevant "episodes" if I feel it is needed in my story. If you have any questions about any of my stories, please email me so I can answer them individually. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! _**

**_6/15/04: I just added a preview of the next story to the end of this story, in case you want to know kind of what it's about before you start reading it. It will be in a new chapter after the "Tag" so if you don't want to be spoiled, you won't have to see it._**

**TEASER**

Paige and her date, Chase, walked up to the front door of the manor. It was the end of their second date and it had been an incredible one.

"Well..." Paige started. "This is it."

Chase just smiled at her. The smile that always made Paige's knees buckle. The smile that could win any girl's heart. The smile that made her want to invite Chase in. _No_, thought Paige to herself. _I don't want to rush into anything. Let's just take things nice and slow and not do anything that I might later regret._

"I had a really great time tonight," Paige told him.

"Well, I guess that's one thing we don't have in common... because I had a really fantastic time tonight."

They leaned in closer for a kiss. Suddenly, they were interrupted when Phoebe came up the front steps with her date, Jeff.

"Oops," Phoebe said. "I, uh, didn't see you guys there. You know, it was dark... 'cause it's night... and night is dark... usually."

Chase smiled that heartbreaking smile again. "That's okay." He turns toward Paige. "Are we still on for brunch?"

This time Paige was the one who smiled. "Definitely." Chase gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then, walked down the steps to his car.

"I guess I'd better be going, too," Jeff remarked.

Phoebe replied, "Okay. I'll call you."

"Uh, okay. See you later." Jeff turned to leave, also, leaving Paige and Phoebe alone on the front steps.

Paige turned to Phoebe."I'll call you later?" Paige questioned. "I see that you had an awesome date."

"Haha," Phoebe answered, sarcastically. "Very funny. Just open the door, Paige."

"I'm just worried about you, Phoebe," Paige remarked, as they stepped inside the well-kept manor. They hung up their coats and continued into the living room. "No guy that you've gone out with in the past two weeks has made it past the front door. Is there something that you want to tell me?"

Phoebe laughed. "No, Paige. It's just no guy has interested me enough to... in your words, 'make it past the front door'." They both flopped down on the couch. "But I'm absolutely okay with that. I'm not looking for a serious relationship right now. It's been nice just going out, not looking for anything more."

Paige replied, "Yeah, and you've had tons of time to. We haven't seen a demon, warlock, and/or Titan in over three weeks. I say we better enjoy it while we can."

"Cheers!" Phoebe grinned, happily. "We should enjoy our demon- free lives while we can. Which reminds me, where's Piper? She can't still be at the zoo with Wyatt." Phoebe checked her watch. "It must've closed over two hours ago."

"She's probably upstairs with Wyatt. She's been doing a lot of mother-son bonding time lately."

Phoebe glanced upstairs, a worried frown crossing her face. "Well, I'm glad she didn't see us come in from our dates. It just makes me feel guilty that I'm out there dating while she's home taking care of Wyatt all by herself."

"Well," Paige said, "she seems to be okay, just taking care of Wyatt."

"That's another thing. You know, I'm all for that mother-son bonding time, but I think Piper needs something more right now. All she does now is go to work, cook, and take care of Wyatt. Don't get me wrong. I think it's great that Piper has become so devoted to being a great mom. It's just..."

"She needs some time for herself," Paige finished. "Have more fun. She doesn't get out that much anymore now that Leo's gone."

"Yeah, I know. And what worries me even more is that she doesn't even say a word about him anymore. It's not like Piper to just go along as nothing has happened, as if Leo doesn't even exist anymore. I just have a feeling that something might be wrong with her. I've known Piper all my life and it isn't like her to behave this way."

Paige nodded and replied, "Well, what I think she needs is some nice quality time off with her sisters. Get her mind off of Leo... or the lack of. Some R&R would do her a whole lot of good. The Morrises' could take care of Wyatt or we could hire a baby-sitter. Then, we're off to a sun- filled weekend in Hawaii... or something of that nature. What do you think?"

But Phoebe wasn't listening. She had just spotted something on the floor, but she wasn't sure what it was. She bent down to pick it up.

"Phoebe? What is it?"

Phoebe picked up a necklace and looked at it. She recognized it as the one Piper gave Prue for her birthday... the birthday right before Prue died. A fresh wave of sadness washed over Phoebe. "It's, uh, a necklace. Prue's," Phoebe choked out.

"Oh," Paige replied. She could tell how deeply Piper and Phoebe missed their sister. A thought suddenly nagged at the back of her head, but she ignored it. "What's it doing there?"

"Uh, I don't know." Phoebe turned it over on her hand. Just then, she received a premonition. In it, she saw two men running at night. It looked like a chase. She recognized the street as the corner of Boulevard and Miles Rd. The man running was sandy-haired and the other one who appeared to be doing the chasing was a brunette, but that was all she could make out of the scene.

Suddenly, Phoebe snapped out of the premonition.

"What did you see?" Paige asked.

Phoebe just looks up at Paige. "So much for our demon-free lives."  
  
**END OF TEASER**


	2. Act I

**ACT I**

"Phoebe?" Paige asked.

Phoebe was still looking at the necklace, confused.

"What did you see?"

"Uh, honestly, I'm not sure," Phoebe answered. The premonition had moved kind of fast and Phoebe hadn't really been able to tell that much from it. Plus, she had absolutely no idea what the two men in her vision had to do with Prue's necklace. "I think I saw-"

Just then, Piper came down the stairs. "Hey guys. I just put Wyatt down to sleep and-" She looked from the confused look on Phoebe's face to the worried one's on Paige's. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Paige answered. "Phoebe was just about to spill."

"Um," Phoebe looked up at Piper. "I had a vision... after touching this." Phoebe held up Prue's necklace.

Piper stared at the necklace, pain flashing through her eyes as she realized what it was.

"I found it here on the floor," Phoebe continued. "I don't know how it got there."

"It, uh," Piper started, walking towards Phoebe, "it must've fallen out of my pocket when I was down here cleaning." She took the necklace from Phoebe and looked at it.

"Your pocket?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. I found it a few days ago, and I was going to put it with the rest of Prue's things so I stuck it in my pocket. But I guess I forgot about it." That wasn't entirely true. Piper had been going through Prue's things in the attic when she found the necklace. She had kept it in her pockets or worn it under her clothes for the past few weeks. She didn't feel like saying anything about it because it seemed kind of stupid. Stupid that a necklace could in some ways bring back Prue.

"What did you see?" Piper asked Phoebe, trying to clear her head.

"Um, I saw two men running. It looked like a chase. The man who was running had like light brown hair while the one chasing had dark hair."

"Is that all you could tell from it?" Paige asked.

"Well, it was really dark so I couldn't tell that much about what was happening. But what I'm wondering is why I got the premonition after touching Prue's necklace."

"Well," Paige said, standing up, "there's only one way to find out. Come on you guys. Time's a-wastin'!"

Piper had to smile at Paige's enthusiasm. Paige was still new to the craft and always eager to kick some demon ass. Piper and Phoebe who had been witches for about six years were just a bit more careful and cautious. Paige sometimes reminded Piper of Prue because Prue was always ready to do a vanquish. However, that was the one and only way in which Paige and Prue were alike.

"Sure, Paige," Phoebe answered. "They were on the corner of Boulevard and Miles Rd. I'll drive."

"I could just orb us there," Paige offered.

"Well, when I saw them, it was late at night. We've still got some time left so we might as well take the car."

"All right, people," Piper said. "Let's go."

They all grabbed their coats and rushed out the door.

* * *

All through the drive, Phoebe couldn't stop thinking of what Prue's necklace had to do with the two men she saw running. Phoebe wondered if maybe the premonition had nothing to do with Prue's necklace. Maybe it was a coincidence that she got the premonition while touching Prue's necklace. _No_, Phoebe thought to herself. _I can only get a premonition after touching something._ Unless, of course, her powers had grown.

Phoebe shook her head clear. It would do no good wondering about it. They would soon find out.

"Okay," Piper said. She stopped the car. "Boulevard and Miles are right over there."

"I guess we should just get out and watch," Paige suggested. "See if two guys come running around here any time-"

Just then, the first man from Phoebe's premonition came running past them. The second man was right behind him. They ran right past the girls.

"Soon," Paige finished. The girls took off running after the two men.

The sandy-haired man looked back to see if the second man was still chasing him, but tripped over something in the sidewalk. The brunette caught up to him and bent over the man. The girls were close enough to see the brunette snatch a shiny small object from the man.

"Hey!" Paige shouted.

The brunette turned, seeing them for the first time. Before Piper had the chance to blow him up, the brunette shimmered out.

"Well," Phoebe remarked. "That was successful, don't you think?" Paige and Piper glared at Phoebe.

"Dammit!" the man on the ground yelled. He got up. "He got away."

"We can see that," Piper responded. "What was that thing he took?"

Instead of answering, the stranger turned and started walking the other way.

"Hey!" Phoebe yelled. The girls took off after him. Finally, they aught up and stopped in front of him, blocking his way.

"Get out of my way," the man told them. "I have to get it back."

"Well, we're not going anywhere until you explain who you are and what that thing was," Paige responded.

The man looked closer at them. "So," he started, "you're the infamous Charmed Ones."

The sisters looked at each other in surprise. Piper asked, "How did you know who we are?"

"You guys can help me," he continued, ignoring Piper's question. "I need you to-"

"Wait a second there, pal," Piper told him, sharply. "We're not doing anything or going anywhere until you tell us just who the hell you are."

The man sighed. "Call me Kevin."

"Okay, _Kevin_," Phoebe said. "What was that thing the other guy took from you?"

"The man is a warlock. He goes by the name Pietro. He's been after me for a few months now. It is very important that we get what he stole from me back and that we do it quickly."

"You didn't answer my question," Phoebe retorted. "What is it?"

"Look," Kevin started, "all you need to know is that it's important and it's mine. There is no point in me telling you anymore."

"Well, then, I guess there's no point in us helping you then," Paige snapped back, "if you're not going to cooperate."

"I can't tell you!" the man said angrily.

"Well, we can't help you," Piper answered.

Kevin closed his eyes for the moment, and then opened it again. "Fine. I can make it worth you while."

Piper snorted. "Oh, really? How?"

"By giving you anything you desire."

"Oh!" Phoebe suddenly exclaimed. "I know! You're a genie!"

"A genie?" Paige asked.

"Well, don't think you can fool us," Phoebe continued, "because we've already been there and done that."

Kevin chuckled. "A genie? Those mediocre beings? You insult me. I'm far beyond them. More powerful than you can ever imagine."

"Oh, really?" Piper replied. "You don't look all that powerful to me."

"Don't judge a book by its cover," he responded. "Besides, with genies there are always unseen consequences. There are none with me. No secret agendas. Whatever you wish, I will give. The only catch is that I will only give you all one wish. You'll have to decide together what you want... or at least the majority will have to."

"Some all powerful you are," Phoebe responded.

"Sorry," Piper said. "We're not interested." The sisters turned away to head back into their car.

"Prue," Kevin said suddenly.

Piper suddenly stiffened and turned back. "What?"

"Prue, isn't it? Your dead sister?"

Shock registered on each of the sisters' faces.

"I'm guessing that's right from the looks on your faces. What would you say if I told you that I could bring Prue back?"

The girls didn't say anything. They continued to stare at him in shock.

**END OF ACT I**


	3. Act II

**ACT II**

Moments passed by in silence as the girls stood, stunned, struggling to understand what Kevin had just told them.

"What?" Piper finally said.

"I can bring Prue back," Kevin repeated.

For a second, hope surged through Piper. But she shook her head and tried to think rationally. Prue is dead, Piper told herself. No one and nothing can bring her back. The sooner I learn to accept that, the better it will be for all of us.

"Don't you even dare try telling us that you can bring Prue back," Piper responded, "because it's not gonna work."

"You don't believe me," Kevin replied. It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, we don't," Phoebe snapped.

"Really. Why not?"

"Because we have already tried everything we could to bring her back... and none of them has worked."

"Are you sure that's it? Or is it because you're too afraid to even dare to hope that bringing Prue back is possible in case I fail?"

The sisters still didn't say anything. Paige just looked from Kevin to Piper and Phoebe in astonishment. Like her sisters, she had absolutely no idea what to say. But for a far different reason.

"Well, don't worry. You can trust me."

Piper snorted. "That's nice coming from a demon."

"Look, Kevin," Phoebe said, "We have already come to the terms with the fact that our sister is dead and..." Phoebe hesitated.

"We know she's never coming back," Piper finished, a bit too matter-of-fact.

"C'mon... what do you have to lose?" Kevin asked. "All I'm asking you to do is get what is rightfully mine back to me. And, if your reputation is true, you should be able to do that with no problem." Phoebe started to say something, but Kevin interrupted her. "I could do it myself, of course, but time is of the essence and, honestly, you guys would be able to do it much more quickly than me. What do you say?"

Piper and Phoebe didn't reply while Paige continued to stare in shock at Kevin.

"I can see that you all need a little time to think about it. Understandable. This is a big decision, after all, and raising the dead is no piece of cake. Just call out my name when you're ready." Kevin turned to leave then turned back. "Oh, and remember... it doen't have to be a unaminous decision." He looked directly at Paige when he said this. "Two out of three will do." Then, turning back around, he started walking the opposite direction and shimmered out, leaving the sisters alone in silence.

* * *

The drive home was an especially quiet one. The sisters didn't even talk about what had just occurred. Piper was still trying to process the fact that Prue could be brought back to life in her head. She didn't want to even dare hope that there was some chance that Prue could be brought back. But still...

When the girls arrived home, they all slowly walked into the living room and sat down. Piper and Phoebe sat on the long couch together, while Paige sat by herself on one of the chairs.

"Well," Phoebe started, "that was quite a, um, surprise."

"What are we gonna do?" Paige asked almost timidly. For some reason, Paige felt a little nervous about voicing her opinions on the subject.

"Well, how can we believe him?" Phoebe asked. "He wasn't exactly all that forthcoming with information."

"Yeah. We still don't know who, or what, he is. Is he a demon? Warlock?" Piper questioned.

"Well, I got the impression that he was more powerful than a demon or warlock," Phoebe answered.

"Well, if he is so powerful, why wouldn't he just get the stupid thing back himself?"

"I don't know." Phoebe leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes, thinking. "Maybe he's trying to lead us into a trap. Maybe somebody else sent him."

"But by who, though?" Piper asked. "You don't suppose there's another Source, do you?"

"I don't know," Phoebe replied. "It might be someone else who sent him. An extremely powerful demon?"

"That would make sense," Piper answered.

"So we shouldn't believe him, right?" Paige asked.

"I guess..." Piper sounded unsure, though.

Paige breathed out a silent sigh or relief, then, immediately felt guilty for it. She couldn't help it, though. _Besides_, Paige told herself, _it probably is a trap. We'd be walking right into it. Better to be safe than sorry._

"But then again," Piper began, looking at the floor. "What if it's not a trap?" She looked up at Phoebe. "What if what he is saying is actually legit? We don't know if he is lying." She hesitated for a moment, then said, "He could bring Prue back, Phoebe."

Phoebe didn't reply. Paige didn't say anything, either.

"I don't think" Piper said slowly, "that I could live with myself if I didn't take this chance."

"Me, neither," Phoebe said. More silence passed as Paige realized what was going to happen.

"So I guess... we should call Kevin," Phoebe continued.

In a way, Paige was glad her opinion was not asked. What would she have said if-

"What about you, Paige?" Phoebe asked. "How do you feel about it?"

Paige hesitated. She didn't know what to say. Paige knew what she felt was selfish, but she couldn't stop thinking it. In a way, she had always felt that she had known Prue, and Paige would always have liked to meet Prue in person. But what would happen to Paige if Prue were to be brought back? Would she still have her sisters?

"I know it might be a little weird for you Paige," Piper told her, "but-"

"No! No," Paige lied. "Well, maybe a little, but... well, you know how I've always wanted to meet Prue. And here's my chance!" Paige tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Good. Don't worry, Paige. We'll find a way to work through all the kinks and stuff." Paige just nodded. There was nothing more to say.

Piper looked at Phoebe for a moment than called out Kevin's name. He instantly shimmered in.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"We've decided," Piper said. "I'm sure you already know the answer."

"Of course. I knew you guys would come through. I hope you remembered that this isn't a freebie, though."

"Sure. Whatever," Piper replied hastily.

Kevin looked at her a moment then said, "You three will start tomorrow. Meet me at P3. I'll tell you everything you need to know." With that, he orbed out again.

There was silence for a moment.

"Well," Piper began, "I guess we better-"

"Uh-oh," Phoebe commented. "We forgot about Chris. Should we have discussed it with him first?

"Why?" Piper responded. "It was our decision. It had nothing to do with him."

"Nothing to do with who?" Chris asked. He had just orbed in, without being heard by the girls.

"It's nothing," Piper retorted.

"Does it have anything to do with a demon? After all, I am your whitelighter," Chris said.

"What a startling revelation!" Piper exclaimed, sarcastically. Piper didn't like Chris. She wasn't sure if it was his personality or something else. Like the fact that even though he was their white lighter now, he always seemed to be keeping some from them. Something important. Piper couldn't and wouldn't fully accept him as their whitelighter until he came clean with whatever he was hiding. "I'm going to bed," she announced. Piper started to head for the steps.

"You know, this isn't my dream job either, having to deal with three women who don't seem to ever want my help or listen to my advice," he said, angrily, stopping Piper on her trek. "Well, tough luck for both of us because you're stuck with me and I'm stuck with you all. The sooner you learn to deal with that, the better it will be... for all of us." And with that, Chris orbed out.

Piper sighed. "I'm liking him better and better every day." She continued heading up the stairs.

Phoebe yawned. "Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed, too. Good night, Paige."

"Good night," Paige said, absently. After Phoebe's steps had faded out, Paige closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't help it.

Paige was sure that getting Kevin's thingamajig back would be no problem for her and her sisters. So there was no doubt that Prue would be brought back. Unless Kevin didn't keep his word. After all, he was some powerful warlock or demon. Demons and warlocks were not known for keeping their word. But Paige had gotten the impression that Kevin was one of the few demons who kept his word. Therefore, unless Piper and Phoebe miraculously changed their minds, Prue would be alive in a few days. And it wouldn't even matter if Paige didn't agree; the majority was what counted.

Paige wondered what it would be like with Prue alive. Would Paige still continue to live in the house with them? After all, there were only three bedrooms. Moreover, Wyatt was eventually going to grow up and need a room of his own. Most important, though, was how the whole witches thing would work. Would Paige lose her powers? Or even if she didn't, what would the Power of Three become? The Power of Four? Paige knew that if it was forced to become a Paige vs. Prue thing, Prue would surely win. Prue was the super-witch, after all. She was able to maintain a great job and was the most powerful out of all the sisters. Paige wouldn't stand a chance against her. In her heart of hearts, Paige knew that nothing would be the same after tomorrow. And there was nothing that she could do about it. Or maybe there was...

Paige stood up and quickly dried her tears. "Chris," she called quietly, hoping that he could still hear her. If she told Chris what was happening, maybe they could find some way to stop Kevin from bringing Prue back without Phoebe and Piper ever knowing anything about it. "Chris!" she called out a bit louder.

Chris orbed in. "What? What is it now?"

Paige looked at him for a moment before answering, "I need your help."

**END OF ACT II**


	4. Act III

**ACT III**

Chris noted the serious look on Paige's face. "Okay, what's up?" he asked.

Paige hesitated for a moment. What was she doing? How could she betray her sisters like this? Maybe if Paige had honestly felt that bringing Prue back was wrong, then telling Chris would be okay. However, Paige knew that that wasn't the real reason. She couldn't betray anyone like this, especially not Piper and Phoebe. No matter what happened.

"Oh, uh..." Paige racked her brain to try to think of a good answer as to why she had called Chris. "Um... it's just that I wanted to, uh, apologize for how rude Piper was. It was totally uncalled for."

Chris looked at her for a moment. "That's not what you called me down here for. You said you needed my help."

"Uh, yeah! I need your help in... getting Piper to get used to you. She's still missing Leo so it just might take some time. But I'm sure you already know that."

Chris continued to look at her in disbelief.

"Well, maybe it would be a better idea to leave this until tomorrow," Paige continued, hoping Chris was buying it. "Don't wanna keep you from your other charges... if you even have any." Paige had never thought about this before. "Do you?"

"You know what, Paige? It's kinda late so if you don't need me for anything..."

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Good night. Orb safely... and look both ways or whatever."

"Yeah, I'll do that" Chris replied slowly, suspecting that something was not right with Paige. "I'll be sure to do that." He orbed out.

Paige breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad that she hadn't told Chris about Kevin. But would she come to regret that decision later?

Paige didn't get much sleep that night. As she tossed and turned all night, she kept having horrible dreams

_A demon was attacking Paige at the manor in the living room. Paige tried to orb out as the demon inched his way closer too her, but her powers weren't working. _

_"Help!" Paige cried out. _

_But the sisters were too busy laughing and looking at photo albums to even notice what was going on. _

_The demon made its way closer to Paige. She could see its claws coming closer and closer to her face._

_"Help!" Paige cried again._ She could almost smell the demon's surely nasty breath on her face.

_This time Phoebe looked up. She took in the scene with Paige and the demon, but went back to the album when Prue pointed out a picture of all three of them in front of the manor. _

_"Phoebe! Please help!" Paige pleaded. _

_Phoebe looked up at Paige again while Piper and Prue continued looking at the photo album. "You don't really expect us to help you, do you?" Phoebe asked. "Why should we? You're not part of our family. Plus, this solves our problem perfectly. Now we can go back to the real Power of Three." _

_"Hey, Phoebe," Prue said. She held the photo album in front of Phoebe's face. "Just look at yourself in this picture." _

_Phoebe looked then started giggling. "Oh my God. Is that me? I looked seriously jacked up." All three of them started laughing again. _

_The demon raised his claws above Paige. Paige knew death was near. The demon quickly brought them down again and..._

Paige woke up suddenly, in a sweat. Her breathing was hard and ragged. The dream had seemed so real to her, even though she knew that, no matter what happened, Piper and Phoebe would never abandon her like that.

Paige calmed down. _It's just a dream_, she told herself. _Nothing to worry about._

Paige lay back down and tried to go back to sleep, "tried" being the key word. Paige just couldn't get herself to go back to sleep.

_Should I start looking for my own apartment?_ she asked herself. _Honestly, it wouldn't be so bad to have my own place again. _That cheered Paige up, if only just a little. Paige admitted to herself that it did work her nerves a little always having to tell where she's going and when she's coming back. _I'll finally be able to live on my own. It was bound to come anyway, even with Prue gone. After all, we are three grown women who will eventually be married, hopefully, with families of our own. There's no way we could live together then._

Maybe a break from witchcraft would be just what Paige needed. Sometimes, it seemed as if with all the demons and warlocks they came up against, Paige never had time to do things for herself. Having a job, for instance. Or dating. Or even just going out with friends. When's the last time Paige went out with some of her old girlfriends? Or even called them? Ever since she became a witch, it seemed sometimes like the only friends she had were Piper and Phoebe. There was nothing wrong with that; Piper and Phoebe were the greatest friends and sisters anyone could ever have and Paige loved them both. Nevertheless, maybe it was just time for Paige to get out and have what those wacky people call a life. Who knows? Maybe this whole thing was a blessing in disguise. Perhaps it wasn't Paige's destiny to be a witch. And who could argue with destiny?

Paige sighed. This looking on the bright side thing did not help at all. If anything, it made Paige see that even though all these things might be true, Paige didn't care. She was probably the happiest she had ever been in her life. She loved being a witch. Most importantly, she loved having sisters.

Paige rolled over and commanded herself to stop thinking, and go to sleep.

* * *

The sisters orbed into P3 the next morning. They weren't sure when to meet Kevin there because he hadn't specified a time.

"You would think that a guy like him would actually tell him what time to meet him here," Phoebe commented.

"Something tells me that he would probably know anyway," Piper replied.

"And right you are," Kevin agreed. He stepped out from the shadows. "No wonder you're the oldest. Well, you were the oldest, anyway. That's all about to change."

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige weren't sure what to say to that. They still couldn't believe what was about to happen.

"Well, why don't you guys sit down?" Kevin suggested.

"No, thanks," Piper replied. "Let's just skip the pleasantries and get the facts."

Kevin looked at them for a moment. "All right, then."

Without anyone else being aware, Chris orbed into a corner of the club where he could watch and listen without being seen or heard.

Kevin started, "Pietro is a demon who works for the Source. Well, I guess worked would be a better term. Anyway, what he stole from me is a very powerful mystical object that happens to belong to me. Now what it does, I can't say. But what I can say is that it is very dangerous in the wrong hands."

"How do we know his hands are the wrong hands?" Piper asked.

Kevin smiled. "You don't, do you?"

Phoebe started to get a sinking feeling that they were making a big mistake. Kevin noted the doubtful look on her face. "Look, I'm not evil. The object stolen from me used to belong to my father. All I want is it back." The sisters still looked doubtful. "Besides, even if I am lying, I'm sure that you and your white lighter would find some way to vanquish me. You are the Charmed Ones, after all. Do you really think I'm so stupid as to take that chance?"

Part of Piper still didn't believe Kevin. But an even bigger part of her didn't care.

"Fine," she answered. "How do we find Pietro?"

"Well, I think Phoebe would know the way to his place the best." Phoebe looked up at him in surprise. "Considering the fact that she used to live there," he continued.

"What are you talking about?" Paige asked.

"The Source's place. But you guys know him better as Cole."

"Pietro is living in Cole's old place?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yes. And before you go there, I suggest you have a potion and spell ready. Do you still have some of Cole's flesh in your freezer?"

"Yeah," Piper answered, surprised. "How did you-?"

"Pietro belongs to the Brotherhood. You can use that potion against him. When you have my object back, meet me back at the cemetery where Prue is buried." And with that, he shimmered out.

"Piper, do you really think we're doing the right thing?" Phoebe asked.

Piper sighed. "I don't really-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Chris interrupted. He stepped out of the shadows.

The sisters stared at him. "Have you been listening to us this whole time?" Piper asked, her eyes flashing.

"Yes, and a good thing I was. Frankly, I didn't think you guys were so stupid as to make a deal with a demon. What could possibly possess you to agree to help him?"

Piper glared angrily at him, not answering. But Paige piped up. "He said he could bring Prue back."

Chris stared at them, disbelievingly. "What? You made a deal with a demon to bring Prue back? How do you know he will even keep up his offer?"

Piper started to answer, but Chris interrupted her again. "Even if he did, it is not your place to mess with life and death. I thought you knew better than that."

Piper was tired of the scolding. All it did was help to strengthen Piper's resolve to carry out the deal.

"Look," she started, "this is our deal, not yours. So I would very much like it if you just kept out of our business."

Chris glared at her. "Fine. I can see you all are too stubborn to listen to what I have to say. From now on, you're on your own." He orbed out.

The sisters headed back home to make the potion, then, orbed back into Phoebe and Cole's former bedroom in their apartment. As she looked around the room, Phoebe could barely believe how much things had changed since she had moved in here with Cole, a little more than a year ago.

"Maybe we should've listened to what Chris said," Paige whispered. "He is our whitelighter, after all."

Phoebe looked at Paige. "Paige, he was trying to tell us not to go through with the deal."

Paige sighed. She needed to get this off her chest. "Maybe we shouldn't." Piper and Phoebe both looked at Paige in shock. "Maybe what we're doing is wrong. All because we're witches doesn't give us the right to mess with life and death."

Before either Phoebe or Piper could reply, someone swung the door to the bedroom open. It was the other guy from the night before, Pietro.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, angrily.

"No time for introductions," Piper replied. Phoebe threw the potion at Pietro's feet. He started screaming and burst into flames, then, disintegrated into dust.

As the girls walked out of the bedroom, Phoebe commented, "I hope there are no more of the Brotherhood out there anymore. We have no more Cole flesh."

The sisters stopped in their tracks. In the living room, there were scores of demons, all looking at them, menacingly.

"Uh-oh," Piper said.

**END OF ACT III**


	5. Act IV

**ACT IV**

The demons continued to inch their way closer to the sisters.

"Well, lookee here," one demon remarked. "We got ourselves some witches."

Another demon sniffed the air. "Not just any witches," he replied. "The Charmed Ones." Both demons grinned wickedly.

"What do we do now?" Paige whispered, terrified. Piper lifted her hands as in trying to blow them up, but nothing was happening.

"Piper, blow them up!" Phoebe ordered.

"I'm trying!" she replied in frustration, but still nothing was happening. Piper tried again and this time a few blew up. There were still about fifteen demons left, though.

"My power isn't working on all of them," Piper told Paige and Phoebe.

"Take my hand," Paige ordered. "I'll orb us out of here."

"We can't," Piper replied. "We need to get Kevin's things back." Just then, the demon closest to them started to conjure up a fireball.

"Piper, are you crazy?!" Paige asked. "They are going to kill us. We can't take them all!"

"Paige, orb us back into the bedroom." The sisters took each other's hands. "Hurry!" Phoebe said as the demon started to throw the fireball at them.

Paige orbed them back into the bedroom just as the fireball missed them. Phoebe ran to lock the door.

"We have to put something against it," Phoebe told them. She looked around for something and then saw her old dresser. "Come on! Let's move this."

All three of the sisters helped to push the dresser against the door as the demons banged on the door to get in.

"We can't stay in here forever!" Paige said. "They'll eventually break through."

Piper didn't know what to do. She knew that Paige was right and that they couldn't take on all those demons by themselves, but...

"Piper, listen to me," Paige told her. "I know how much you miss Prue and want her back. And even though I lost my parents, too, I can't understand what you're going through because it's different for everyone. But still. You can't continue the deal at the expense of your life! Not to mention Phoebe's and mine's."

Piper didn't say anything. Phoebe looked nervously from Piper to Paige. Paige continued, "I know you think that the only reason I'm saying this is because I'm afraid of what will happen to me if Prue does come back. And it's true. We don't know what will change and how everything will work out. I don't know if I will still be considered a part of this family. But what I'm saying now has nothing to do with all that. It has to do with there will be no point in bringing Prue back if we are all dead!"

Nothing was said for a while as the demons continued banging on the door trying to get in. Then, Piper spoke up. "You're right, Paige. Everything you've said is the truth. I know I've been selfish-"

"We've been selfish," Phoebe interjected. "And I understand where you're coming from," Piper continued. She held out her hand to Paige. "Let's go."

Just then, the door bust open. One by one the demons tried to get past the dresser blocking entrance into the room. The girls backed up. "Come on," Paige commanded. "We need to go." But Phoebe spied something. In one of the demons' pockets, was the little object they had come there for. Phoebe could see the shiny top above the pocket. Paige saw it, too. Without thinking, she pointed out her arm at it as if to call it to her, but she didn't know the name. However, the shiny object still orbed out from the man's pocket and came to her. The sisters looked at it in shock for a moment.

The demon that they had stolen it from cried out in anger. The girls looked up, remembering that they were still in danger. "Okay, Paige. Now!" Piper commanded.

The demon cried out in anger again as they orbed out. "We have to follow them!" He started to shimmer out. Another demon stopped him. "No, don't. We're safest and strongest here. They could destroy us easily if we followed them."

The first demon protested. "But the-" "I know. Nevertheless, it doesn't matter. I have a feeling we'll be getting it back very soon. Then, we can proceed with our plan."

Paige orbed the sisters to the cemetery where Prue was buried. It looked like no one was there yet. Paige still held the shiny object in her hands. "What do you think it is?"

Piper took it from her and looked at it carefully. "I don't know. But we have it." Piper looked at Paige. "What should we do with it?"

Paige knew that Piper was asking whether or not Paige wanted to give the object to Kevin and secure the deal. She also knew that the decision pretty much rested with her. If she said no, Piper and Phoebe wouldn't go through with it. So what could she say? If Piper and Phoebe were selfish for wanting to bring Prue back, then Paige was selfish for not wanting to bring Prue back. Paige also knew that if she said no, it would separate her even more from her sisters, especially Piper.

"I think..." Paige started slowly, "that we need to give something stolen back to who it belongs to."

Piper and Phoebe both smiled at Paige. "Are you sure?" Phoebe asked.

"As sure as I will ever be."

Piper hugged Paige. "Thanks, Paige," she said. "You will always be a part of this family. No matter what happens."

Paige tried to smile, but she still couldn't change what she felt. And that was that she, Piper, and Phoebe weren't yet close enough as sisters to try to test that bond. With Prue back, Paige was sure that bond would be broken.

At that moment, Kevin shimmered in. "Sorry, I was late," he apologized. "But I knew some sisterly time was in order. Ahhh," he said, noticing that Piper held his object. "You have it."

Without anyone noticing, Chris orbed into a corner where no one could see him. He watched what was happening, knowing what he had to do if Kevin went through with the arrangement.

"Yes, we do," Phoebe replied. "First, bring back our sister."

Kevin looked at them suspiciously. "How do I know that you won't go back on your word after I've brought back your sister?"

Piper smiled at him. "You don't, do you?" Kevin looked at them for a moment longer, as if debating the issue in his head. Finally, he said, "Very well, then." He walked over to Prue's headstone while the girls followed him a distance behind. Chris shrunk even more back into the shadows so that he wouldn't be seen. "Stand back, now," Kevin warned the girls. "It might go wrong if you get too close."

The sisters stepped back. They were all breathless knowing what was about to happen.

_I hope we're doing the right thing_, Phoebe thought.

Kevin closed his eyes and started muttering a Latin incantation under his breath. When he opened his eyes again, they were completely black.

_Oh my God_, Paige thought. Kevin lifted his hands towards Prue's headstone and what seemed like some dark smoke came out of them. The dark smoke swirled and swirled around as they started to form the shape of a young woman.

_Prue_.

Chris looked on at the scene. _It's now or never_. He also began to mutter an incantation under his breath.

The black smoke was starting to disappear. Piper could see Prue's black hair and part of her ivory skin under the smoke.

"Prue," she whispered, almost afraid to believe that she wasn't dreaming.

Chris stopped muttering the incantation and what looked like and electric charge formed in his hands. It grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of a basketball. Chris looked at it for a moment then hurled it at Kevin with all his might.

The electric charge hit Kevin. For a moment, no one else realized what was happening. Then, the black smoke stopped emerging from Kevin's hands. The electric charge seemed to be taking over his whole body. Kevin yelled in agony. The form of Prue started to slowly disappear. "No," Piper whispered, not believing what she was seeing. Piper dropped the shiny object.

The electric charge started shooting out of Kevin's ears, eyes, and mouth. He was slowly lifted up while he continued to scream in agony. Suddenly, he exploded leaving a small pile of dust on the floor.

The small object swiftly disappeared, but no one noticed.

"No!" Piper screamed, rushing over to the form of Prue. "Piper! No!" Phoebe took off running after her. "Prue!" Piper yelled. The figure of Prue was slowly disappearing.

Phoebe reached Piper and held her so that she couldn't touch the figure of Prue, remembering Kevin's warning about not getting too close. Paige could barely see what was happening through her tears.

"Prue!" Piper screamed again. Piper reached out her fingers to the rapidly vanishing form of Prue. "Oh, God," Phoebe cried, tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Piper sobbed out over and over again into Phoebe's shoulder.

Paige looked out on the scene from a distance, tears streaming down.

Chris saw that he had succeeded in doing what he went there to do, so he orbed out. Prue's figure was still swiftly fading. There was still a barely-there smoky outline of her.

Phoebe could not believe that after all they had gone through, it had been for nothing. She continued to hold onto Piper tight as they both sobbed.

"I love you," a voice said that was unmistakably Prue's although her body had disappeared. Her voice faded out.

Phoebe held onto Piper. "It's okay. It's okay. Prue's at peace now." Phoebe kissed the top of Piper's head as Piper continued to weep. "She's at peace," she repeated as if trying to convince herself, also.

Paige wanted so much to go to them, but, for some reason, felt it wasn't her place. _I never knew Prue. I wasn't the one who lost her._ But in some ways Paige felt as if she had lost Prue. While it was a different kind of hurt than Phoebe and Piper's, it was still there. All this had served to teach the girls something. Prue was gone. And she was never coming back.

**END OF ACT IV**


	6. Tag

**TAG**

It was the next morning in the Halliwell home. Paige walked down half of the stairwell then stopped. She could hear Phoebe and Piper in the kitchen, talking. Paige still wasn't sure whether she was ready to talk with the sisters yet about what had happened.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the railing. One thing this whole ordeal had done for Paige was to open up her eyes. Before, Paige had finally begun to think that she was actually becoming a part of the Halliwell home. She, Piper, and Phoebe had been getting really close. Now... Paige realized that she was never a fully part of the Halliwell home. And maybe she never would be. She had never even heard Piper say, "I love you" to Paige.

_I was stupid to think that one day it would change. That I'd be as close to Piper and Phoebe as they were to Prue. I'm just their half-sister._ Nevertheless, Paige couldn't completely rule out the possibility that one day she might hear those word from Piper that she's wanted to hear for so long.

* * *

In the kitchen, Piper and Phoebe were drinking coffee. Piper sighed. "I guess the reason it was so hard for me to let go of Prue was... It's just that we've cheated death so many times. And it took me a while to understand that this couldn't be one of those times."

Phoebe looked at Piper understandingly. "I know how hard it is, Piper. But Prue's at peace now. She's up there with Mom and Grams and... who knows? Maybe even Andy."

Piper smiled, even though it was a sad one. Phoebe smiled back at her. "We're never going to stop missing her, Piper. Or forget her. Now we can only have her in our memories... and in our heart."

Piper took Phoebe's hand. "Thanks, Phoebes. What would I do without you?" Phoebe didn't reply, just smiled, and smoothed back Piper's hair.

Paige was listening outside to the conversation. She decided that it would be best to just act like everything was okay. She walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey, Paige," Phoebe greeted. "You want some coffee?"

Paige shook her head. "No, thanks. I'm meeting Chase for brunch at his place. Just thought I'd say good morning before I leave."

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Piper asked. "Yeah, yeah. Coffee stains your teeth, anyway. But I'm sure to forget that tomorrow."

"Okay," Piper conceded. "Have fun on your brunch."

"Thanks." Paige walked out of the kitchen.

After she was sure that Paige was out of hearing range, Phoebe asked, "Do you think we should worry about her?"

Piper replied, "I think she'll be okay. She knows that we'll be here for her if she wants to talk, anyway."

Phoebe looked at Piper. "Well, uh, should I worry about you?"

Piper looked at Phoebe confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that... ever since Leo left, you've been kind of... different. And I've been meaning to talk to you about it, but then this whole thing came up and... Anyway, I've been worried because you don't talk about him. All you do is work and take care of Wyatt, which is great, don't get me wrong. It's just... I know it must be hard for you now that Leo's gone. After all, you're a single mother now. Raising a magical baby by yourself. And I know that that's not the only problem. You miss your husband. And I know there's nothing I can do to... I just want you to know that I will always be here for you if you want to-"

"Phoebe," Piper interrupted, with a confused look on her face. "Who's Leo?"

**END OF TAG**


	7. A Charmed Wedding? preview

**PREVIEW OF "A CHARMED WEDDING?"**

Piper still cannot remember Leo, which makes Piper and Paige worry for her. They become even MORE worried when Piper decides to get married all of a sudden. This new beau isn't everything that he seems, though. He's not the only one; Chris has some secrets, too. Also, Paige still deals with the repercussions of almost bringing Prue back; things still aren't completely resolved between her and her sisters.


End file.
